When employees of certain types of businesses and organizations interact with customers, the employees are sometimes required to provide specific notices and disclaimers to the customers. For example, when a customer applies for a new payment card at a bank, an employee of the bank may be required to tell the customer what an annual percentage rate (APR) will be for the payment card. If the APR is an introductory rate, the employee may be required to tell the customer when the introductory rate expires and what a new APR will be after the introductory rate expires.
Some notices and disclaimers are communicated to customers in accordance with a company's business policy. Other notices and disclaimers may be required to be communicated to customers and other individuals by law. However, when the employee interacts with the customer, the employee may not realize that a specific disclaimer or notice is required to be communicated to the customer. At other times, the employee may forget to communicate the disclaimer or notice to the customer.